Quiero casarme
by Flor de desierto
Summary: Al ser un huérfano de siete años, ¿qué probabilidades hay de conocer a tu otra mitad? Para Naruto su 100% de probabilidad estaba parado frente a él. Dedicado a Lobo Gris. NARUSASU (Universo Normal)


**Quiero casarme**

.

.

.

Naruto miró a su alrededor con mucha preocupación. A su corta edad de 7 años, cualquiera pensaría que no debería tener preocupaciones de ningún tipo, pero es que no todo niño estaba en su situación.

Él no tenía padres, desde que tenía uso de la razón no recordaba haberlos tenido. Las personas podrían suponer que eso le facilitaba en algo las cosas, haber tenido padres y no extrañarlos por el hecho de no recordarlos, pero quienquiera que piense eso se equivocaba abismalmente.

No tener padres significaba ver a los otros niños tenerlos, estar solo sin la guía y el cuidado necesario, sufrir burlas y marginación por parte de varios de los que sí tenían padres, y aunque habían niños que no lo molestaban, como su amigo Shikamaru, por ejemplo, aún así tenía que sufrir el dolor en su pecho depositado por la envidia y el anhelo al ver a esos niños irse a su casa con sus padres tomándoles la mano con dedicación y cariño, mientras que él se quedaba atrás, completamente solo.

Un año entero había pasado con ese sufrimiento, y ahora comenzaba uno nuevo. No pudo evitar levantar la mirada para posar sus grandes ojos azules en la persona que lo estaba llevando a dejar en ese momento.

Sarutobi era una buena persona. Él era quien le daba todo lo que necesitaba para el día a día, pero lastimosamente era un hombre muy muy ocupado, así que no entraba en una categoría en la que podría llamarlo padre, o siquiera tutor. Según una charla que escuchó, el hombre se encargaba de él porque era un gran amigo que los que habían sido sus padres, pero no podía criarlo como propio porque su esposa no estaba de acuerdo, así que Naruto vivía su día a día en una casa a parte, cuidado por nanas que cambiaban cada vez, sin apegarse realmente a nadie en especial, porque ninguna lo trataba de forma especial.

"¿Qué tengo yo de malo?" se preguntó una vez en su mente, no comprendiendo por qué no sucedía como en las películas, donde al fin aparecía por obra del destino una simple persona que vea lo especial que era y que lo quiera.

"Meh, no los necesito" fue lo siguiente que pensó, frunciendo el ceño. A su corta edad, tenía ya muy desarrollado ese instinto de meterse en problemas para llamar la atención de la gente, pero al mismo tiempo había aprendido a desarrollar _orgullo_. Cuando los niños se burlaban de él, ya no lloraba, los golpeaba. Cuando los adultos no lo trataban con amabilidad, ya no se mostraba triste, les hacía gestos y les sacaba la lengua.

Él le era agradecido al viejo Sarutobi por darle todo lo que física y económicamente necesitaba, pero lastimosamente él no había hecho mucho para ganarse su respeto.

_ ¡Hasta luego, viejo! – se despidió de él corriendo a la entrada de su colegio cuando sonó el timbre, luciendo animado a pesar de tener todas esas cosas dentro perturbando su alma.

La tristeza en su interior era inevitable, pero él no lloraría más.

.

.

.

.

_ Dicen que ese niño no tiene padres…

Naruto dejó de hacer su castillo de arena de repente al escuchar eso. Levantó la vista para y giró su cabeza para ver hacia donde estaban mirando los otros niños de su grupo.

_ Sí, es el que salió en las noticias, ¿lo viste? – dijo Kiba en un murmullo, como si temiera que el niño mencionado lo escuchara a pesar de estar lejos.

El niño era nuevo en el colegio. Naruto no le había prestado mucha atención cuando el profesor hizo la presentación, porque justo en ese momento estaba concentrado haciendo un dibujo de Iruka con orejas de burro. Solo lo había mirado un segundo, pensando por un momento que era una niña porque su cabello era casi tan largo como el de su compañera Sakura.

_ _"¿No tiene padres?"_ – pensó el pequeño rubio con mucho interés, ahora mirando al pelinegro con mucha atención, notando su semblante distante mientras permanecía sentado mirando su lonchera, la cual de seguro tenía dentro su almuerzo, pero al parecer no tenía ganas de comer.

Naruto no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago por el hecho de saber que había alguien como él.

_ _"¡Podríamos ser amigos, tebayo!"_ – pensó emocionado al pensar en un amigo que pudiera comprender como se sentía él, y que no podría juzgarlo de ningún modo.

Casi automáticamente, Naruto se levantó de la caja de arena donde estaba, sin molestarse en sacudir la tierra de sus shorts, y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro niño.

Pero de repente se detuvo, ¿cómo se llamaba el niño?... Oh no, ¡No lo recordaba! ¿Cómo iba a saludarlo? Pensó en preguntarle pero descartó la idea de inmediato, porque se supone que fue presentado frente a toda la clase, y si no recordaba su nombre lo vería como tonto.

¿Y si se acercaba evitando nombrarlo de cualquier manera? "Hola, soy Naruto, ¿qué tal? ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?" y así comenzarían a hacerse amigos…

Oh, pero… ¿Y si pasaba mucho tiempo con él y se hacían amigos, y SEGUIA SIN SABER SU NOMBRE?!

De pronto levantó la mirada y notó al otro niño mirándolo. Naruto se paralizó. Lo estaba mirando.

¡Lo estaba mirando!

¡AAAAAHH!

Se fue corriendo.

Nunca había sentido tanto pánico desde aquella vez cuando su tercera nana, Hipopotamo-san, lo había perseguido por toda la casa con una chancla por comerse un postre de la heladera que al parecer era suya.

Naruto frunció el ceño enojándose consigo mismo por correr como un cobarde, pero es que ¡No quería arruinar esta oportunidad! ¡No quería!

.

.

Pasaron dos días, y Naruto no podía creer lo cobarde que era. Se enojaba tanto consigo por no tener el valor de acercarse al otro niño, que se golpeaba la frente contra su pupitre por la frustración.

_ ¡Naruto, no hagas eso! – lo regañó Iruka después de escuchar los golpeteos y ver lo que el rubio estaba haciendo.

_ Sí, Naruto, así no harás más inteligente – comentó Kiba y todos comenzaron a reírse mientras Iruka traba de hacer que guarden silencio para seguir con la clase.

Naruto torció el gesto mirando feo a Kiba y frunció el ceño por la molestia que le causaba el hecho de que todos se estén riendo de él. Sin poder evitarlo, llevó sus ojos hacia el niño nuevo para ver si se estaba riendo también (aún no sabía su nombre porque hasta ahora el profesor no lo había llamado ni una sola vez y el niño no hacía nada para meterse en problemas tampoco), y notó que él no se estaba riendo. Naruto no sabía si alegrarse o decepcionarse por ello, porque le parecía bien el hecho de que él no se burle, pero también tenía ganas de saber cómo era su sonrisa. El niño no había sonreído ni una vez.

Después de esos dos días, las clases en serio comenzaron (primero es solo introducción y nada de tarea), y a medida que pasaban los días, Naruto comenzaba a darse cuenta de una cruda verdad…

Él había pensado que Sasuke (al fin supo su nombre porque ahora toooodos hablaban de él) era igual a él, pero ahora se sentía muy equivocado.

Sasuke era muy talentoso, muy inteligente, siempre tenía las máximas notas y era muy bueno en deporte. Todos tenían sus ojos sobre él ahora, toda esa atención para él, y sin esforzarse ni hacer ridiculeces como Naruto tenía que hacer para que al menos lo miren.

Sasuke estaba a otro nivel. A un nivel superior. ¿Cómo ser su amigo? Los demás niños lo apartaban por no tener padres, pero a Sasuke no. A Sasuke lo buscaban, siempre querían tenerlo en sus equipos, siempre recibía el grito de apoyo de todas las niñas, siempre recibía los elogios de los mayores. Mientras que él seguía siendo invisible.

Ahora en vez de querer ser su amigo, Naruto simplemente no podía soportarlo. Lo detestaba, y mucho. Se esforzaba pero nunca lograba estar a ese nivel. Era como si Sasuke fuera el huérfano bueno, y él el huérfano malo.

Y en sus intentos por superar a Sasuke, el huérfano _bueno_ , se había convertido en nada más y nada menos que su rival.

Ah, y por fin lo había visto sonreír. Sí, sonreír, _sonreír_ de lado mirándolo con superioridad después de vencerlo en cualquier cosa en la que estuvieran compitiendo.

Y cómo olvidar su nuevo apodo marca "Sasuke"…

_ Usuratonkachi.

Esa había sido la primera palabra que escuchó a Sasuke decir dirigida hacia él. Y eso le hacía hervir la sangre de cólera.

Pero un día, un singular día, los esfuerzos de Naruto por estar a la par de Sasuke habían dado sus frutos. Ese día tenían un examen muy difícil, y en su ardiente deseo por superar al pelinegro Naruto había estudiado como nunca, y por primera vez en su corta vida, la calificación en su examen decía A+.

Naruto creyó que iba a explotar de la emoción, pero justo antes de comenzar a gritar y correr por todo el aula de la felicidad, Iruka lo tiró de su nube de un solo golpe.

_ Naruto, copiaste de Sasuke, ¿verdad?

_ ¿Ah? – Naruto levantó su mirada hacia su profesor, sin comprender al principio de qué estaba hablando.

_ Naruto, tú nunca sacas notas tan altas – dijo el profesor con impaciencia y decepción denotadas en su voz – es muy obvio que copiaste de Sasuke. El día del examen te sentaste a su lado, y lo mirabas a cada rato.

Sí, lo miraba a cada rato, pero miraba a _Sasuke_ , no a su examen. ¡¿Cómo era posible que pensara eso?! Él se había esforzado mucho por esta nota, para demostrar que él también podía, ¡¿y para nada?!

_ ¡JAJAJA! ¡Naruto copió de Sasuke! – dijo un niño sentado detrás de él.

_ ¡Buu! ¡Así cualquiera!

_ ¡Él nunca se sacaría una buena nota si no fuera por eso!

_ ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Copiar de Sasuke-kun!

Y empezó el alboroto.

El rubio se agachó mirando su calificación, apretando el agarre de la hoja mientras fruncía el ceño, esforzándose por no llorar. No quería llorar, ¡No quería!

_ Naruto, puedes decírmelo. No voy a enfadarme contigo. Pero debes saber que copiar es malo.

Naruto tomó una decisión. ¿Para todos era un niño tonto? ¿Qué era tramposo si hacía algo bien? Pues bien.

Estaba a punto de arrugar su examen, tirarlo en la frente de Iruka, y decir que sí, que había copiado y que _ups_ pensó que el descerebrado profesor no se daría cuenta…

Pero la voz a su lado lo interrumpió.

_ Naruto no copió nada, profesor.

Naruto miró a Sasuke atónito.

El pelinegro mantuvo su mirada en el profesor, frunciendo el ceño desaprobadoramente.

_ Sasuke, no necesitas- – Iruka comenzó a decir, pero Sasuke volvió a hablar.

_ Yo terminé mi examen mucho antes que Naruto, ¿cómo es posible que copie todo el examen si yo lo entregué antes de que él terminara? – luego el pelinegro apoyó su rostro en su mano y miró a otro lado como si estuviera desinteresado en lo que él mismo decía – además, yo lo vi ayer en el parque, estudiando mientras se mecía fuerte en un columpio… y luego se mareó el muy bobo.

A pesar del insulto del final, Naruto no salía de su asombro.

De todas las personas presentes, Sasuke era el único, el _único_ que lo estaba defendiendo.

Él le creía.

 _Él le creía._

_ Oh… bueno – Iruka pestañeó ante la lógica del niño – entonces… felicidades Naruto, qué bueno que te hayas esforzado para estudiar – le halagó dándole una palmada en su cabeza.

Pero para Naruto ese elogio le importaba un comino. Su cabeza estaba llena de _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke_ , y no a modo de reproche como era normalmente.

.

.

.

.

_ ¡Sasuke!

Sasuke se detuvo al escuchar su nombre. Reconoció la voz de inmediato, así que frunció el ceño anticipadamente mientras se volteaba esperando cualquier tipo de pelea con el que le fuera a salir el rubio ahora.

_ ¿Qué?

Naruto se acercó corriendo hasta quedar parado frente a él.

_ Eh… – miró a un lado rascándose la nuca, poniéndose nervioso de repente. No era nada normal para él dejar al lado el orgullo que había acumulado durante meses entorno a Sasuke – yo… uhm… gra-gracias – miró al suelo esforzándose por sacar las palabras – por lo que dijiste…

_ Oh – Sasuke pestañeó sorprendido. Sintió ganas de usar la situación para hacerle quedar mal de nuevo y mostrar que no era su intención hacerle ningún favor, pero no le nació hacer algo así. Por primera vez desde que lo conoció Naruto le estaba hablando amablemente, y se estaría mintiendo a sí mismo si dijera que no quería ayudarlo.

A él le agradaba Naruto. Todos lo miraban con lástima o con admiración, pero Naruto era diferente para él. Sí, había otros niños envidiosos, pero Naruto no era simplemente un niño envidioso más. Sasuke notaba la desesperación en las acciones del niño para lograr llegar a donde él estaba, ¿y por qué lo hacía?, no era simple envidia, no lo sentía como simple envidia, porque más de una vez había visto a Naruto mirándolo de lejos con una añoranza que a Sasuke le hacía contener la respiración. Le gustaban sus esfuerzos, le gustaba la enorme atención que Naruto le dedicaba y le gustaba ver lo que hacía para llamar _su_ atención devuelta.

Sasuke sabía que Naruto tampoco tenía padres. Sasuke sabía que Naruto era como él. Él quería ser su amigo, pero… de alguna forma la relación de los dos se convirtió en un complicado circulo de rivalidad del que no podían salir si ninguno de los dos no hacía nada. Y ambos eran demasiado orgullosos como para hacer algo.

¿Quién creería que niños de 7 años tendrían este tipo de dilemas en la vida?

Pero ahora había surgido una oportunidad… una apertura. Una pequeña pausa que si no la aprovechaban, tal vez se perderían de cosas buenas.

Lastimosamente, Sasuke no había crecido con la costumbre de tomar la iniciativa en las relaciones humanas.

_ De nada – dijo sin saber qué más decir.

Estuvo a punto de voltearse y decir "adiós" para luego pasar a sentarse en el banquito donde siempre esperaba hasta que lo recogía su niñera. Pero al verlo comenzar a voltearse, Naruto entró en un mini-momento de pánico porque al igual que Sasuke, él también entendía que si dejaba escapar esta pequeñísima oportunidad de acercarse a él, tal vez no tendría otra.

_ ¡¿Q-Quieres subir al sube y baja conmigo, tebayo?!

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido por la repentina petición.

_ E-Es que… nunca me he subido antes. Casi nadie quiere jugar conmigo, a Shikamaru le da pereza y Chouji es muy pesado – mencionó a los dos chicos con los que más a menudo se juntaba.

_ Yo tampoco he subido – dijo Sasuke, sintiendo su corazón palpitar más rápido por el hecho de ver que Naruto no lo estaba dejando ir así como así. Naruto estaba poniendo de su parte, él también debía hacerlo – quiero.

_ ¡Entonces vamos! – vociferó el rubio más emocionado que nunca. ¡Sasuke quería ser su amigo! – ahí esperaremos a nuestras niñeras, si la mía llega primero, le diré que esperemos a llegue la tuya para recogerte para que no te quedes solito – dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba a Sasuke de la muñeca para llevarlo hacia el pequeño parque.

En cualquier otra ocasión Sasuke se habría ofendido, porque él había adoptado la imagen de "no necesitar a nadie" hasta ese momento, escapando de la lástima de los demás. Pero cuando Naruto se lo decía era muy diferente, porque Naruto no lo decía por lástima, lo decía porque él lo comprendía. Sabía lo que era sentirse solo.

_ Yo haré lo mismo si llega la mía primero – mencionó con una pequeña y bonita sonrisa que hizo que Naruto amplíe la suya mientras se le iluminaban los ojos.

" _Ah… Esa es la sonrisa de Sasuke"_

.

.

.

.

Naruto lo miró fijamente con sus grandes ojos azules y soltó lo que tenía dentro.

_ Quiero casarme.

Sarutobi se ahogó con su vaso de agua al escuchar a Naruto decir eso de repente. El niño, ahora de 8 años, solía decir cosas raras a veces, pero esta se pasó un poco de línea.

_ ¿Qué? – preguntó después de recuperarse, a pesar de haberle escuchado bien.

_ Quiero casarme, tebayo – repitió Naruto – necesito un anillo – le profirió sus necesidades, tal como Sarutobi le pidió que hiciera cada vez que requiera de algo.

_ _"Ah, debe estar jugando"_ – pensó Sarutobi calmándose a sí mismo – _"de seguro hay una niñita en el colegio que le gusta"_ – concluyó sonriendo divertido ante la inocencia del pequeño – está bien, compraré un anillo y te lo traeré mañana.

_ ¡Quiero escogerlo yo! – dijo Naruto pasando de la seriedad a la emoción al ver que Sarutobi había accedido de buena gana a su petición.

Sarutobi lo llevó a la tienda de fantasía a escoger un anillo. Como era niño, no sabía la diferencia entre lo caro y lo no caro, así que el (pinche viejo tacaño) honorable señor le compró uno de goma, el cual se adecuaba al tamaño del dedo.

_ ¡ESTE! – Naruto escogió apenas lo vio. Era de goma azul con un pendiente (falso) blanco, que se veía, en su opinión, muy bonito y elegante – _"para Sasuke"_ – pensó con mucha emoción.

Una de las cosas que resultaba del hecho de tener niñeras que dedicaban cada segundo a cuidarte como deberían, era que Naruto veía _muchas_ _telenovelas_.

Más de una vez había visto, sentado al lado de su niñera que no le importaba mucho lo que hiciera el niño con tal de que no estuviera causando problemas, era que las personas se unían casándose para estar juntos para siempre.

Desde aquel día del examen, Naruto y Sasuke eran inseparables. Ya estaban en el siguiente año de colegio, y Naruto no necesitaba más para saber que quería estar con Sasuke _para siempre_.

Obviamente, el niño no sabía todo lo que realmente implicaba un matrimonio, las niñeras siempre cambiaban de canal cuando los que estaban casados se acercaban el uno al otro mirándose a los ojos por alguna extraña razón.

En fin, eso no importaba. Él se casaría con Sasuke y punto.

.

.

.

_ ¡Sasuke! – Naruto se acercó corriendo a él cuando por fin salieron a recreo.

Sasuke le sonrió desde su lugar, donde le daba espacio para que se siente a su lado para comer el almuerzo. A Sasuke le gustaba ese banquito porque estaba lejos de los otros bancos y lejos del bullicio del parque, no corriendo el riesgo de que te den un pelotazo por accidente,

Naruto llegó hasta él, y Sasuke notó que estaba más feliz de lo normal.

Miró con mucha curiosidad cuando Naruto se puso a buscar algo en su bolsillo.

_ Sasuke – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa alegre mientras se hincaba delante de él en una rodilla, haciendo que Sasuke se quede extrañado pensando que de seguro se le cayó algo, pero Naruto no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos – cásate conmigo, tebayo – dijo ofreciéndole un anillo.

_ …

_ …

_ …

_ ¡¿AH?!

Sasuke se puso rojo. Rojísimo. ¡¿Qué era lo que estaba pidiendo ese usuratonkachi?! ¡¿Estaba jugando?!

_ ¡Para que estemos juntos para siempre!

_ ¡NO!

Naruto dejó de sonreír de repente.

_ ¿No?

Sasuke estaba en un estado de pánico. Él, a diferencia de Naruto, sí había tenido familia. Recordaba perfectamente a su papá, a su mamá y a su hermano. Él sabía con más amplitud lo que era _casarse_.

Su mamá y su papá estaban _casados_. Ellos vivían juntos, tenían dos hijos, y cuando pensaban que no los estaban mirando, se daban _besos_ , los cuales siempre le parecieron guacala. Y además solo veía a adultos casarse, ellos tenían 8 años solamente, ¿qué se suponía que Naruto quería casándose con él?

" _¡Para que estemos juntos para siempre!"_

De repente recordó… Una vez, Itachi le había explicado que casarse era un compromiso en el que las dos personas se prometían estar juntas siempre, sin importar las dificultades, lo bueno o lo malo que pudiera pasar.

¿Eso era lo que Naruto quería?

Eso le sonaba bien.

Pero cuando terminó su debate interno, Naruto ya se había ido.

 _._

.

.

La niñera de Sasuke estaba preocupada por él. El niño se veía muy triste, sombrío y distante en esos últimos días. Pensó que tal vez estaba pasando por una etapa depresiva al recordar a sus padres, así que decidió informarle al encargado del pago de sus cuidados, ya que el niño estaba comenzando a comer menos y menos cada día.

_ Sasuke, ¿sucede algo malo?

Sarutobi estaba encargado de Sasuke también, y lo cuidaba del mismo modo que al rubio, aunque ni Naruto ni Sasuke sabían eso. El hombre iba a comenzar una charla sobre enfocarse en el futuro y sobre dar lo mejor de sí para animarlo, pero dada su experiencia con Naruto, sabía que debía preguntar primero qué era lo que ocurría, y no solo asumir.

_ No, nada.

Lastimosamente Sasuke no era muy hablador. Así que tendría que indagar en el asunto.

_ ¿Pasó algo malo en el colegio?

Sasuke no respondió, solo agachó la mirada apretando los labios.

Bueno, al menos esa reacción le indicaba que estaba por buen camino.

_ Yo podría ayudarte a solucionarlo, sea cual sea el problema – ofreció el hombre.

Aun así, Sasuke no se veía muy convencido de compartir algo que él consideraba tan delicado con ese señor al que solo veía tres veces por semana sólo para recibir víveres y algunas indicaciones.

Pero… Sasuke no tenía con quién más hablar. Tal vez un adulto podría ayudarlo.

_ Naruto quería casarse conmigo.

_ …

_ …

_ …

Sarutobi se le quedó mirando con los ojos redondos y Sasuke supo de inmediato que había cometido un grave error.

O tal vez debería explicarlo mejor.

_ Yo le dije que no, porque él… yo… – se le subieron los colores a la cara – é-él es tonto, y creo que no sabe que después de casarnos debemos tener hijos y besarnos.

_ …

Los ojos de Sarutobi seguían redondos, pero ahora estaban más abiertos.

Sasuke lo ignoró y decidió terminar de exponer su problema.

_ Después de que le dije que no, él se enojó conmigo. Y… y… ya no me habla, y se sienta lejos de mí, y ya no quiere jugar conmigo. Y lo escuché decirle a Shikamaru que le daría su anillo a Winnie Pooh cuando venga a visitarlo en navidad… ¡Winnie Pooh no existe!

En todo el tiempo que Sarutobi había conocido a Sasuke, nunca lo había visto mostrar tantas emociones. Solo lo había visto en su estado triste, indiferente o desinteresado. Pero ahora el niño se veía tan lleno de emociones que el pobre parecía que iba a explotar.

_ ¡Es un usuratonkachi! ¡Es un…! ¡Un..! ¡DOBE! ¡No sabe nada! ¡Y prefiere jugar con Shikamaru ahora! ¡Y Shikamaru es flojo! ¡Ni siquiera se mece solo en el columpio! ¡Y Naruto lo tiene que empujar! ¡Hasta se cayó empujándolo porque el usuratonkachi es torpe! ¡Y él nunca me empujó a mí! ¡Y piensa que Barnie es _real_! ¡Y…!

Sarutobi encajó todas las piezas. Naruto había estado deprimido hace unos días. Lo único que le sacó al pequeño con ojos rojos por haber estado llorando fue un triste "No quiso casarse conmigo, no quiere estar siempre conmigo…". Sarutobi pensó que la "niña" simplemente no había querido jugar a los papis con Naruto, así que le dijo, quitándole importancia al asunto, que _juegue con otra persona_. Después de eso, Naruto no se volvió a quejar, y según le había informado su niñera, lo había visto jugar normalmente cuando fue a recogerlo, así que Sarutobi pensó que todo andaba bien.

Pero a pesar de su corta edad Naruto se había vuelto un experto en ocultar sus emociones negras, un experto en fingir que todo estaba bien. Sarutobi se dio cuenta que no estaba bien la última vez que lo visitó, el día de ayer, cuando le preguntó sobre sus amigos en el colegio. Cuando se despidió de él y Naruto pensó que ya no lo estaba mirando, vio una profunda tristeza teñir el rostro del niño, y él desgraciadamente no sabía qué hacer al respecto porque no conocía el problema.

Ahora entendía mejor el panorama.

_ Uhm… entonces, tú… – el hombre tanteó un poco – ¿no quieres casarte con él? ¿Eso es lo que tratas de decir?

_ …

Sasuke lo miró calladito con los ojos bien abiertos. Luego miró a un lado frunciendo el ceño con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Ay, no se suponía que los niños de 8 años den este tipo de problemas.

_ Yo…

Sarutobi soltó un suspiro. _"Esto es solo cosas de niños… niños dramáticos, pero niños al fin y al cabo"_ pensó para sí mismo, dándose de ese modo la solución más simple.

_ Si lo quieres mucho, dile que sí. Así él dejará de estar triste y enojado. Porque tú sí quieres estar con él para siempre, ¿verdad? – antes de que Sasuke respondiera algo, se apresuró a agregar – ¡no necesitan besarse ni tener hijos ni nada, claro!

_ …

 _._

 _._

 _._

_ ¡Naruto!

El rubio se quedó tieso donde estaba después de haber ido a buscar la pelota que rebotó detrás de los arbustos del patio del colegio. Sasuke no le había hablado desde que él dejó de hablarle y ahora estaba corriendo hacia él.

A Naruto aún le dolía mucho verlo y le dieron ganas de salir corriendo. Por su culpa había comenzado a llorar _otra vez_. Él ya no lloraba por nada, pero desde que Sasuke le dijo que no quería estar siempre a su lado, no podía evitar llorar cuando estaba solo a pesar de saber que eso no solucionaba nada.

Pero había una cosa que Naruto odiaba más que llorar. Y eso era comportarse como gallina.

Así que se quedó quiero esperando que Sasuke se acerque.

_ Naruto… – a Sasuke se le esfumó el valor de repente cuando vio al rubio mirarlo torciendo el gesto, pero estaba decidido a intentar – Naruto, uhm…

_ ¡Hey, Naruto! ¡Pásala de una vez! ¡Es-AH! – Kiba casi no llega a agarrar la pelota pero logró cubrirse en el último segundo cuando Naruto se la tiró de repente – ¡No seas bestia! – esa expresión la había aprendido de su mamá (dirigida hacía él), así que la usaba con orgullo.

Naruto no le prestó atención y siguió mirando a Sasuke, esta vez dejando de lado la hostil expresión, porque Sasuke se veía muy nervioso y sus mejillitas se veían muy rosadas, y eso era muy extraño pero cautivador al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke abrió su boca de nuevo, pero la volvió a cerrar. Cielos, ¿por qué le costaba tanto hablar?

Se puso a jugar con la tela del borde de su camiseta mirando hacia el suelo. Los ojos de Naruto eran de un color muy bonito, y siempre que lo miraba tan fijamente se desconcentraba viéndolos.

_ Yo sí quiero casarme contigo.

Sasuke no se atrevió a levantar la mirada, contemplaba la enorme posibilidad de ser rechazado.

 _ **/*/Imaginación de Sasukito/*/**_

 __ Yo ya no quiero casarme contigo, Sasuke. Ya le di el anillo a Pooh._

 __ ¡Pooh es un oso!_

 __ ¡Sí, pero es esponjosito! ¡Y él sí me quiere!_

 __ ¡No te quiere!_

 __ ¡Sí me quiere!_

 __ ¡Entonces yo me casaré con el Pato Lucas!_

 __ *GAAAAASP*_

 _Y le patea la canilla y se va corriendo._

 _ **/Fin/**_

_ ¡¿De verdad?!

Sasuke levantó la mirada al escuchar la alegre voz de Naruto. Al verlo se topó con sus ojos azules brillando de la emoción y una enorme sonrisa.

Sasuke nunca había sentido tanto alivio en su vida.

_ S-Sí.

_ ¡Qué bueno! – Naruto saltó a abrazarlo fuertemente.

Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico, pero con Naruto no le incomodaba y le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo muy feliz.

_ Yo también te traje un anillo.

Sarutobi lo había llevado a la tienda a escoger. Él había visto los anillos de sus padres, así que cuando el hombre le dio a escoger entre anillos de goma Sasuke se ofendió muchísimo. Pero Sarutobi, aprovechándose de la inocencia de su corta edad y limitado conocimiento, le dijo que los anillos de goma eran los más caros porque se ajustaban al tamaño del dedo. Sasuke tenía un vago recuerdo de ver que los anillos de sus padres se veían un poco apretados, así que el pobre se la creyó.

Sasuke le compró un anillo naranja, porque a Naruto le gustaba mucho el naranja. En vez de tener un pendiente (falso), tenía por dentro la cara de un zorrito.

Naruto sacó emocionado el anillo que aún tenía en su bolsillo para Sasuke y se lo puso. Sasuke le puso el suyo.

_ …

_ …

_ ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Sasuke después de un rato de silencio.

_ Ahora debemos… – Naruto se acercó a él, y… – ¡ir a los columpios! – se lo llevó de la muñeca hacia los columpios – ¡apuesto a que puedo mecerme más alto, tebayo!

.

.

Unos meses después, Naruto recibió su primer beso.

Pero no fue de Sasuke.

Fue de Hinata.

Unos niños le estaban haciendo bullying a la niña, y Naruto la defendió, ganándose un beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla de la "damisela".

_ ¡Eeeeeeww! – exclamó Naruto sin dignarse en ocultar su asco mientras se limpiaba la parte besada.

Sasuke, que estaba en su momento en frente de la escena, sintió algo muy parecido a lo que sentía todas esas veces cuando las personas cumplimentaban a Itachi y a él no. Claro que en este caso, el sentimiento era mucho más acentuado porque, mientras que en esas ocasiones se suponía que tenía que estar a la par de Itachi porque eran hermanos, en esta ocasión él estaba por encima de Hinata… MUY por encima.

_ ¡Au! ¡Me duele! – exclamó Naruto mientras Sasuke le restregaba la cara con un pañuelo áspero con fuerza, como si estuviera viendo una mancha que no se quitaba.

_ ¡Quédate quieto, dobe! Esa niña te pasó sus piojos, ¡hay que matarlos!

_ ¡¿Piojos?! – el rubio lo miró aterrado.

En realidad Sasuke no veía ningún piojo, ni siquiera sabía cómo eran (él pensaba que eran una especie de gérmenes o algo así), pero estaba muy, _muy_ enojado, y no le daba la gana de ocultarlo.

No estaba enojado con Naruto, porque había visto claramente que él no le había pedido un beso y que no le había gustado que lo besara.

_ Tch.

_ Sasuke, ¿por qué estás tan enojado? ¿Hinata también quiso pasarte sus piojos?

_ No, es porque ella no debería besarte.

_ Es cierto – concordó Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza – pasar piojos es grosero, tebayo.

_ ¡No por eso! – negó Sasuke y agarró la muñeca de Naruto para levantarla hasta que la mano del rubio quedó a la altura de su rostro – las personas que están casadas no pueden besar a otras personas.

_ ¡Pero yo no la besé!

_ ¡Tampoco recibir besos!

_ ¿Pero de ti sí puedo? – preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

_ …

Cielos, Sasuke no había pensado en esa parte.

_ Ehm… sí.

_ ¿Pero no tienes piojos, verdad? – preguntó el Uzumaki estrechando los ojos con sospecha.

_ ¡No tengo! – exclamó el pelinegro muy ofendido.

_ Oh, está bien – dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa y se quedó quieto mirando a Sasuke expectantemente.

_ …

_ …

_ …

_ ¿No vas a besarme? – preguntó Naruto después de esperar un rato sin que Sasuke haga nada.

_ ¡No!

_ ¿Eh? – el rubio inclinó la cabeza a un lado frunciendo el ceño confundido – ¿Por qué no?

_ Porque… porque tienes que ganártelo – decidió Sasuke, recordando muy claramente esa frase dicha por su madre a su padre.

_ ¿Cómo? – preguntó Naruto muy interesado, viendo el asunto como un desafío que pondría a prueba algún talento suyo, y por supuesto, una oportunidad de impresionar a Sasuke.

_ Uhm… – Sasuke no quería darle para hacer nada difícil, porque esos niños de los que defendió a Hinata lo habían lastimado un poco antes de que llegara el profesor, y Sasuke no quería que eso volviera a pasar – quiero un tomate.

Naruto pestañeó sorprendido.

_ ¿Un tomate?

_ Sí, me gustan mucho los tomates.

_ ¡Está bien! ¡Mañana te traeré un tomate, tebayo!

Lo que Sasuke no sabía, era que Naruto vería todos los tomates de su casa indignos para ser dados a Sasuke, y que el rubio decidiría entrarse a un huerto ajeno a buscar el tomate más grande y rojo, ser atacado por los perros guardianes del huerto, y morir en el intento.

Obvio que no murió, porque el rubio era más escurridizo que un zorro, pero se había rasmillado las rodillas.

Y por cierto, despidieron a la niñera de Naruto después de eso

A pesar de todo, Naruto llegó al otro día con mucha honra y honor con su ofrenda de amor en manos para dárselo a Sasuke…

Pero lo puso un rato en el escritorio del profesor mientras esperaba en la puerta a que Sasuke llegue, y el profesor pensó que Naruto le había traído el tomate para él (en vez de una manzana como era lo común, seguro porque el pobre niño estaba muy confundido, pero lo que valía era la intención) y para no ofender y para mostrarle que apreciaba mucho su gesto, lo mordió.

_ ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡EL TOMATE DE SASUKE! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Fue la primera vez que Naruto, a su corta edad, estuvo tan cerca de un desmayo.

_ Usuratonkachi, no llores.

_ ¡No estoy llorando! – estaba a punto de hacerlo, ¡pero eso no contaba como llorar! – ¡Ese era tu tomate! ¡Y él lo mordió!

Sasuke soltó un suspiro. Él había visto el tomate mordido. Se veía tan rojo, grande y delicioso… él mismo casi llora.

_ No importa, usuratonkachi. Lo importante es que lo trajiste para mí. Y te has ganado tu premio.

_ ¿Eh? ¿Cuál…?

Antes de que pueda formular la pregunta, los pequeños labios de Sasuke estaban sobre los suyos.

Cuando se separó de Naruto, éste lo estaba mirando con sus ojos azules bien abiertos por el asombro.

Sasuke se sintió apenado de repente, ¿lo había hecho mal? Se sentía muy nervioso, su mamá nunca se veía tan nerviosa cuando le daba besos a su padre.

_ Wow…– dijo Naruto, aún ensimismado – ¿por qué tu beso se siente tan diferente? ¿Es porque a ti sí te quiero?

El pelinegro sintió sus mejillas calientes. Naruto siempre solía soltar cosas que él no diría tan a la ligera.

Hablando de besos. Sasuke recordó que tenía algo que hacer.

_ No puedes besar a Naruto. Él no está casado contigo – le dijo terminantemente a Hinata cuando encontró la ocasión de hablar con ella a solas – besarlo es ilegal, si vuelves a hacerlo llamaré a la policía y te llevarán a la cárcel de niños para siempre donde sólo podrás comer cebollas todos los días.

Habiendo sembrado la semilla del terror en el corazón de la niña satisfactoriamente, Sasuke se fue levantando el mentón con mucho orgullo.

.

.

.

.

Al siguiente año, Sasuke no fue al colegio. Había aparecido un pariente suyo para hacerse cargo de él y se lo había llevado a otro país.

Naruto y Sasuke no tenían celular ni nada por el estilo, y no habían tenido oportunidad de despedirse.

Naruto estaba llorando de nuevo, y esta vez no se estaba molestando en ocultarlo.

_ Naruto, no llores – intentó Sarutobi. Cielos, el hombre no sabía qué hacer para animar al niño de 9 años. Ni el ramen ni un nuevo juego de video lo animaba – no te preocupes, volverás a ver a Sasuke…

Naruto no dijo nada, y continuó con el rostro hundido en la almohada.

De repente, Sarutobi vio el anillo que Naruto aún tenía en su dedo (el juego sí que se había extendido) y se le ocurrió una nueva forma de animarlo.

_ Ustedes están casados, ¿recuerdas?

Vio a Naruto voltear su cabeza para mirarlo de reojo, dando a entender que le estaba prestando atención ahora.

_ Ustedes están casados, y… uhh… cuando dos personas están casadas, no importa lo lejos que estén, siguen casadas, y al final tienen que volver, no importa cómo.

Naruto se incorporó de repente, mirándolo esperanzado con sus grandes ojos.

_ ¿En serio?

_ Eh… – Sarutobi no sabía si estaba haciendo bien o mal, pero continuó – sí.

.

.

.

Para enorme suerte de Sarutobi, Sasuke volvió, después de cuatro años a la ciudad, pero volvió al fin y al cabo. Naruto no dejaba de joderlo con _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke_ durante toooodos los días de su ausencia. En serio, Sarutobi había tenido la esperanza de que Naruto se olvidara de él, pero había subestimado la obstinación del chico, quien ahora tenía 13 años.

Naruto estaba tan emocionado, que rompió el televisor de Sarutobi (fue un accidente) después de correr durante una hora por todos lados gritando como un babuino desquiciado.

Naruto y Sasuke tenían un lugar de encuentro en el parque cuando eran más pequeños. Era un lugar alejado donde había dos árboles con sus troncos y sus ramas entrelazados, donde les gustaba mucho jugar y treparse. Naruto no dudó en ir corriendo de inmediato a ese punto de encuentro a esperarlo. Sabía que aparecería pronto, él lo sabía.

 **/Seis horas después…/**

_ ¿Esa cosa hecha caca que está bajo ese árbol, es Naruto?

_ ¡No hables así! – la madre de Kiba le dio un zape en la nuca después de que le hiciera esa pregunta a su hermana mayor. La familia Inuzuka se retiró del parque dejando de lado el tema.

_ Uuugh – Naruto se estaba muriendo de hambre. Pero no quería moverse de su lugar, ¿qué pasaba si Sasuke venía y no lo encontraba? ¿Si pensaba que lo había olvidado?

De seguro se estaba tardando porque estaba desempacando sus cosas o algo así. Sí, era lo más seguro.

Miró con una pequeña sonrisa su anillo que aún tenía puesto.

Ya era más consciente de lo que significaba un matrimonio pero eso no le molestaba en absoluto. De hecho, le gustaba el simbolismo de sus anillos, porque él _quería_ _mucho_ a Sasuke y cuando pensaba en su cara bonita quería darle un beso.

Soltó una risita ante el pensamiento. Definitivamente le daría un beso a Sasuke cuando lo vea.

_ ¿Naruto?

Naruto se levantó de un salto al escuchar la voz y se volteó hacia la fuente.

Sasuke estaba ahí, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Naruto pestañeó… y por un momento cósmico pensó con amargura que… ¡Sasuke estaba más alto que él!

Pero, pensándolo bien, las niñas de su clase eran más altas que él también, Sarutobi le había dicho que su padre era alto así que no tenía de qué preocuparse y que pronto crecería, y que era normal que las niñas fueran más altas por el momento.

Así que estaba bien.

_ ¡Sasuke! – se acercó a él corriendo con una sonrisa hasta pararse frente a él. Sasuke no parecía salir de su trance, era como si no hubiera esperado encontrarlo ahí – ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Me alegra que hayas vuelto, tebayo!

Salió pareció salir de su estado de impresión y se aclaró su garganta manteniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

_ Sí, a mí… a mí también me alegra verte – dijo mirando al suelo.

Naruto inclinó la cabeza a un lado. Sasuke estaba actuando algo extraño. Pero Sarutobi le había dicho que algunas personas no saben cómo reaccionar después de pasar un tiempo lejos.

Así que Naruto sonrió decidiendo tomar la iniciativa.

_ Te extrañé mucho.

Sasuke levantó la mirada sorprendido.

Oh, ahí estaba ese brillito que Naruto quería ver.

Pero se apagó de nuevo.

_ Uhm, no digas esas cosas, se escucha raro.

Naruto frunció el ceño. ¿Raro?

_ ¿Qué tiene de raro? Estamos casados, es normal que te extrañe, tebayo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par, y después dirigió los ojos a la mano de Naruto donde estaba su anillo.

_ Pff – Sasuke soltó un bufido sonriendo de lado burlonamente mientras miraba a un lado – No me digas que sigues con ese jueguito.

_ ¿Eh? ¡No es un jueguito!

_ Es un juguete, Naruto. Te ves ridículo. ¿No te da vergüenza?

Naruto se enderezó estrechando los ojos mientras lo miraba en silencio por un momento, analizando las facciones de Sasuke.

_ ¿Eso es lo que realmente piensas? – preguntó con un tono serio.

_ Obvio – dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

_ Bien – el rubio apretó los puños sintiendo la ira recorrer sus venas. Se acercó a pasos amenazantes y Sasuke se puso rígido pensando que iba a golpearlo, pero el Uzumaki se detuvo de repente.

Y extendió su mano.

_ ¿Qué…? – preguntó Sasuke sin entender el gesto.

_ Dámelo.

_ ¿Qué?

_ El anillo, _mi_ anillo – dijo el rubio con severidad.

_ ¿Para qué lo quieres? – preguntó el pelinegro confundido – solo tira el tuyo y listo.

_ Ese anillo representa mi amor y devoción, si no lo quieres entonces dámelo, para que se lo dé a otra persona.

Sasuke lo miró atónito.

_ ¿Eres tonto? Tenemos trece años, Naruto. Nadie va a querer jugar contigo a los casaditos. No seas ridículo. Además-

_ _Dámelo_.

_ …

Sasuke contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, mirando fijamente a esos severos ojos azules. El rubio estaba furioso. Él daba miedo cuando se ponía así de enojado, incluso si era por una estupidez como esa, su rostro indicaba que hablaba muy, _muy_ en serio.

_ No lo tengo.

_ ¿Dónde está entonces? – preguntó con un tono rígido.

_ Lo tiré – dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño – obvio.

_ ¿Dónde lo tiraste?

_ ¿Eh? – Sasuke pestañeó perturbado por la pregunta – en el… basurero de mi casa en el País del hierro.

Naruto bajó su mano, pero no dejó de mirarlo con desdén.

_ Bien.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

_ ¿A dónde vas?

_ Al país del hierro – contestó el rubio sin dejar de caminar.

_ ¡Eso está lejos, idiota!

_ Trabajaré, ganaré dinero, me compraré un boleto e iré al País del hierro. Encontraré mi anillo, y se lo daré a alguien que sí lo quiera, tebayo.

_ ¡Nadie lo querría! – gritó el pelinegro, porque Naruto ya estaba lejos, y también porque sentía un enojo inexplicable por esas palabras.

_ ¡Eso ya no es de tu incumbencia!

_ ¡Tsk!... – Sasuke apretó los puños, se obligó a callarse por un momento, hasta que no lo pudo soportar – ¡¿Así de fácil?!

Naruto se detuvo con eso. Molesto y todo, se volteó a mirar a Sasuke, quien ahora se veía furioso.

_ ¡Me das tu estúpido anillo, dices que representa tu amor y devoción, y después sales con que se lo quieres dar a alguien más que lo quiera, como si fuera así de fácil reemplazarme!

_ ¡Tú lo tiraste!

_ ¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Si dices que puedes dárselo a cualquier otra persona, estás probando que sí es un simple juguete! ¡Idiota!

Naruto se quedó contemplándolo, sin palabras.

Sasuke miró al suelo, le ardían los ojos y realmente no quería llorar por culpa de ese usuratonkachi.

_ Yo no lo tiré… – admitió derrotado, metiendo su mano a su bolsillo y sacando el anillo – mi padrino me dijo que lo tire, pero… no pude… no pude hacerlo, no-

Dejó de hablar cuando los brazos de Naruto lo rodearon en un fuerte abrazo.

El rubio soltó un largo suspiro aliviado mientras apoyaba su rostro en el hombro del otro.

_ Lo sabía. Sabía que tú no eras así, tebayo – dijo con un tono reconfortante – no era cierto, yo nunca se lo daría a otra persona. Nunca.

_ Sí, claro – dijo Sasuke en un tono incrédulo, pero aún dejándose abrazar.

_ ¡En serio! – insistió el rubio – aunque sí lo habría ido a buscar, al menos para… para recordar la felicidad que me daba el verlo, aunque ya no sea en tu dedo.

_ No seas tan dramático – Sasuke desvió la mirada sonrojándose ante la intensa mirada del otro, quien se había separado un poco para verlo a los ojos – ¿qué les obligaron a leer el año pasado? ¿Shakespeare, el shakespeariano en Shakespearelandia?

Naruto soltó una risa con eso. Tomó el anillo de la mano de Sasuke, quien se tensó por un momento pensando que se lo estaba quitando, pero se calmó cuando el rubio agarró su mano para colocarle el anillo en el dedo.

Y después le dio un beso.

_ ¡HEY! – Sasuke se tapó la boca sin poder evitar que los colores se le suban a la cara.

_ "Ahora puedes besar a la novia". Es el dicho. Es ley. Tenía que hacerlo, tebayo – explicó el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna.

_ ¡Pues se lo hace después de decirlo! ¡No antes!

_ Oh, pues… "Ahora puedes besar a la novia" – recitó el rubio de nuevo y estiró los labios para darle otro beso.

_ ¡Aléjate, usuratonkachi! – se hizo a un lado y lo empujó de la nuca haciendo que bese al árbol, lo cual, obviamente, dolió.

_ ¡MI NARIZ!

_ ¡Y yo no soy la _novia_!

Después de eso, todo volvió a la normalidad… más o menos.

Porque antes, Naruto no le robaba besos. Ahora sí.

 _._

 _._

 _._

_ Creo que Naruto y Sasuke están casados.

_ ¡Sai, no digas cosas tontas!

Sai era el chico nuevo en el colegio. Era un chico no acostumbrado a los estándares de la sociedad, pero eso era precisamente lo que lo hacía tan objetivo al observar las cosas a su alrededor.

Al principio, cuando conoció a Naruto, se había preguntado por qué este tenía puesto siempre un anillo en el dedo donde corresponde el de casamiento. Unos compañeros de Naruto le comentaron que tenía ese anillo desde pequeño y que había rumores de que era un regalo de su fallecida madre o algo así, y que por eso nadie quería preguntarle nada.

Sai aceptó esa respuesta, hasta que conoció a Sasuke, quien había llegado recién al colegio, pero al parecer conocía muy bien a Naruto y a algunos compañeros más antiguos.

Lo que Sai no pudo evitar notar, era que Sasuke tenía un anillo del mismo tipo que el de Naruto usado como collar. Había visto a Sasuke poner su collar debajo de su camiseta cada vez que tocaba salida.

Y también había visto a Naruto darle un beso en la boca.

Así que Sai tenía sus profundas sospechas.

Sabía por conocimiento literario que no podrían estar casados porque no estaban legalmente en la edad de estarlo, pero tal vez estaban casado simbólicamente o comprometidos.

Sabía que sería algo difícil, algo casi imposible de lograr, una misión tan complicada que pondría a prueba todo lo que había aprendido de la interacción humana hasta ese momento y que no habría oportunidad de dudar ni un segundo cada paso del ingenioso y complicadísimo prodecimien-

_ Síp – dijo Naruto cuando estuvieron a solas con Sai – estamos casados. No se lo digas a nadie, tebayo – le pidió poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Sai asintió.

.

.

.

Naruto y Sasuke tenían 17 años. Había llegado el día de graduación, y también el día de las despedidas.

El padrino de Sasuke, quien era un hombre muy serio y dedicado a lo estrictamente recto, había decidido que Sasuke tendría mejores oportunidades estudiando en el exterior.

El hombre tenía la manía de decir "Es lo que tus padres habrían querido" cada vez que Sasuke ponía la más mínima oposición a alguna cosa, y esta no era la excepción. De ese modo lo convencía. Sasuke jamás se atrevería a deshonrar el recuerdo de sus padres por nada del mundo.

_ Te veré en época de vacaciones – le aseguró a Naruto, quien no podía borrar la tristeza de su cara, pero tampoco se atrevía a negarle a Sasuke la oportunidad de superarse.

_ Sí…

Y le dio un beso, bajo ese par especial de árboles del parque.

.

.

.

_ Tienes que conseguirte una novia – le dijo su padrino a mitad de año en la Universidad y Sasuke casi se atraganta con la nada al escucharlo.

_ Uhm, ¿Qué?

_ Habrá una reunión muy pronto con todos los miembros de nuestro clan. No querrás llegar solo a esa importante reunión, ¿o sí?

_ …

.

_ ¡¿Que qué?! – vociferó el rubio furioso a través de la video llamada.

_ Sí – dijo Sasuke con resignación.

_ ¡No puede obligarte a tener novia! ¡Eso es indignante! ¡Es injusto! ¡Es una ABERRACION!

_ Lo sé – dijo Sasuke con el mismo semblante – llevaré una chica cualquiera explicándole la situación, solo será por esa noche. Quería que lo supieras.

_ ¡Agh! – Naruto no podía evitar sentirse sumamente molesto. No con Sasuke, obviamente. El pobre no tenía la culpa de nada e incluso le estaba informando sobre la situación. Era ese padrino suyo el que lo tenía tan jodido.

_ Es importante que cree una buena imagen para que los del clan aprueben el entregarme todo lo que les perteneció a mis padres – explicó nuevamente Sasuke, como si fuera necesario.

_ Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento, tebayo – se obligó a calmarse para dejar de preocupar a Sasuke – es que no me gusta que te obliguen a hacer cosas que tú no quieres, tebayo.

_ Lo sé.

_ ¡Mándame una foto cuando estés listo para la fiesta! – pidió el rubio con otros ánimos – la única vez que te vi con traje fue en la graduación y te veías tan hermoso…

Sasuke reviró los ojos.

_ Está bien, también te mandaré foto de toda la comida deliciosa y cara que servirán para que veas todo aquello que jamás podrás comer.

_ Eres maldad pura – murmuró el rubio estrechando los ojos.

_ Gracias – dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado.

_ Igual te quiero.

Sasuke soltó una risita.

_ Yo también.

_ Ahora abracemos nuestras computadoras para transmitirnos el amor a través de la distancia~

Sasuke cortó la comunicación.

.

.

.

_ ¿Le estás sacando foto a la comida?

Sasuke se sobresaltó, bajando su celular de inmediato.

_ Uhm, no, solo estaba viendo la hora.

Sasuke se volteó encontrándose con un hombre al cual no conocía. Claro que todos los presentes eran del mismo clan, pero eso no significaba que confraternizaran seguido.

_ Sasuke, ¿verdad? – dijo el hombre y Sasuke asintió – soy Madara.

Casi se le cae el vaso al muchacho al escuchar el nombre. ¡Era uno de los jefes del clan!

Madara miró hacia el grupo de mujeres que conversaban animadamente en el otro lado del salón.

_ Ella no es tu novia, ¿verdad?

Sasuke tragó en seco.

El hombre volvió a mirar a Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado.

_ Aunque debo admitir que fue impresionante el modo en que ambos se pusieron de acuerdo para concordar en la historia de cómo supuestamente se conocieron y enamoraron – soltó un par de risas – la parte donde conectaron sus corazones al discutir las razones atómicas por las que se determina la edad de los fósiles de dinosaurio en el museo de historia fue la parte más graciosa.

_ No sé de qué-

_ No te preocupes, muchacho – le aseguró con una sonrisa – yo también fui joven, sé lo que se siente tener ese peso sobre tu espalda. Me parece estúpido que los del clan sean los que tengan que decidir si debes quedarte o no con lo que se supone que te corresponde por derecho, por ser lo que tus padres trabajaron tan duro por conseguir. Si de algo sirve, yo votaré a tu favor. Solo no dejes que este asunto te arrastre, hay cosas más importantes que una heredad – miró a Sasuke cálidamente – yo los conocí, a tus padres. Hablaban mucho de ti, de sus dos hijos, ¿y sabes qué? Nunca hablaron de lo grandes que podían ser, si no de lo felices que ellos querían que sean.

Sasuke pestañeó sorprendido, y abrió su boca para decir algo, pero estaba sin palabras. Aunque para Madara no hacía falta.

_ Pasa una buena noche, Sasuke – dijo alejándose.

.

.

.

Naruto no podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor con impaciencia y algo de desesperación. Dijeron que el avión llegaría a las 3, pero ya eran las 4, ¿por qué tardaban tanto? ¿O se habría equivocado de vuelo? ¿Habría anotado mal la hora?

De repente vio a Sasuke atravesando la puerta del aeropuerto con una maleta. El rubio corrió hacia él con enormes ganas de hacer la cursi escena de las películas donde uno levanta al otro en el aire por la felicidad de verlo, pero no le haría semejante escena a Sasuke.

_ ¡Bienvenido! – dijo sin aliento parándose frene al pelinegro.

Sasuke lo miró a los ojos como si no hubiera estado en contacto con él desde que se fue. Era tan diferente tenerlo en persona. No pudo evitar notar que el rubio estaba más alto que él ahora.

_ ¿Sin abrazo ni nada? – preguntó el pelinegro sonriendo de lado soltando su maleta.

Naruto se quedó tieso y sorprendido por un momento cuando el Uchiha pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Oh, qué demonios. La gente hacía escenas cursis en los aeropuertos todos los días. No tenía nada de raro.

El rubio lo abrazó fuertemente.

Pasaron toda una vacación, tranquilos y felices.

.

.

.

_ ¿Cuándo le pedirás matrimonio a tu novia?

Sasuke se volteó a mirar a su padrino. Esta vez sin mostrar sorpresa por sus repentinas ocurrencias.

_ ¿Hay algún apuro? – cuestionó el muchacho levantando una ceja.

_ No creas que no sé que hay alguien en Konoha que no te permite avanzar – aseveró el padrino, haciendo que Sasuke se paralice por un momento – tu futuro no está en Konoha.

_ Mis padres escogieron Konoha para formar una familia – le recordó Sasuke.

_ Tus padres estaban mal – aseguró el hombre seriamente poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él – el lugar del clan está aquí, en el país del hierro. ¿En serio crees que una relación a distancia es leal? Quienquiera que sea que esté en Konoha – dijo sacando con desdén el collar de Sasuke de debajo de su camiseta y poniéndolo en frente, dejando a la vista el anillo azul que pendía de él – debes olvidarle de una vez. No hace más que retrasarte y perjudicarte. No estás enfocado en lo más importante. Tú tienes el potencial de ser uno de los jefes del clan. No puedes simplemente desperdiciar semejante oportunidad de obtener esa posición. Tu cumpleaños 20 es mañana. Es hora de que tomes una decisión.

.

.

.

Naruto estaba sumamente preocupado. Le había mandado mensajes a Sasuke y tratado de llamarlo, pero su teléfono estaba apagado y no se había conectado desde el día de ayer. Sin duda alguna algo malo había pasado.

Trató de tranquilizarse, de seguro estaban en ese asunto de decidir si Sasuke se quedaría con su herencia. Era probable que eso estuviera manteniendo ocupado a Sasuke. Pero él realmente quería poder al menos saludarle en su cumpleaños.

.

.

.

_ Voy a ir al país del hierro – le informó Naruto a su jefe de trabajo.

_ ¿A buscar a tu amada esposa? – dijo Jiraya burlón sin prestarle mucha importancia.

_ Vine a pedir permiso – dijo el rubio seriamente. Ya había pasado una semana desde que Sasuke se había mantenido incomunicado y Naruto ya estaba en el punto máximo de desesperación.

_ ¿Estás tonto? Vas a llegar a encontrarlo con su amante y eso arruinará la hermosa relación que tienen a distancia – dijo el hombre para luego comenzar a reírse de su propia broma.

_ ¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE SASUKE! – dijo furioso el Uzumaki golpeando la mesa, asustando a Jiraya.

_ Tranquilo, solo estaba bromeando, cielos.

_ ¡Sasuke no merece ser insultado ni en broma!

_ Está bien, está bien, lo siento.

Naruto tomó su mochila de trabajo y se retiró.

Esa misma noche comenzó a alistar su maleta para salir al siguiente día al país del hierro. Sea lo que sea que haya sucedido con Sasuke, sea lo que sea que el pelinegro hubiera decidido hacer, lo averiguaría.

Naruto soltó un suspiro dejando mostrarse su semblante triste.

Solo quería que Sasuke estuviera bien.

El rubio miró hacia la ventana de su habitación donde el cielo negro bañaba el ambiente con una torrencial lluvia. Realmente el clima no mejoraba para nada su humor.

Un suave golpeteo en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y llevó sus ojos hacia la entrada, extrañado. ¿Lo que escuchó había sido la lluvia? De todas formas, fue a verificar.

_ Hola.

Decir que Naruto estaba atónito era poco.

Ahí estaba Sasuke, frente a él, todo mojado parado en plena lluvia con una maleta en su mano.

_ Konoha no parece muy feliz de tenerme de vuelta permanentemente – dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de lado.

Naruto no dijo nada, no podía. Solo jaló al Uchiha hacia él y lo abrazó como si fuera el último día de sus vidas.

Pero no, era el principio en realidad.

.

.

.

_ Tu tío Madara te mandó un regalo, Menma – llamó Sasuke desde la planta baja después de recibir el paquete del cartero

_ ¡¿EN SERIO?! – el niño de siete años, pelinegro, piel tigreña, ojos azules, con marquitas, tres en cada mejilla tal como su padre, bajó corriendo las escaleras – ¡¿Qué me mandó?! – preguntó acercándose a Sasuke, quien estaba terminando de abrir la caja sobre la mesa del comedor. Menma era demasiado pequeño para ver lo que había dentro, así que esperó a que Sasuke le responda la pregunta.

Naruto salió de la cocina, curioso también por el paquete.

_ Un libro de matemáticas.

_ ¡EEW! – dijeron Naruto y Menma en unísono.

Sasuke no pudo evitar revirar los ojos.

_ Es un peluche.

_ ¡GODZILA! – gritó Menma con los ojos brillándole de la emoción, tomándolo de las manos que se lo ofrecían – ¡Kurama, mira! ¡Un Godzila! – se volteó a mostrárselo a su perro y comenzó a correr por la casa con él haciendo rugidos de Godzila mientras hacía como si el reptil volara a su lado.

Naruto rió viendo a su hijo correr por todos lados y comenzó a correr detrás de él.

_ ¡No olvides al _verdadero_ Godzila! ¡RRROAR!

Menma soltó un gritito nada varonil y comenzó a correr más fuerte escapando de su padre, pero no llegó muy lejos porque Naruto lo alcanzó y comenzó a comérselo… con cosquillas.

_ ¡Jajajajaja! ¡No! – rió el niño – ¡Kurama ayúdame, tebayo!

El pastor alemán saltó encima de Naruto y los tres rodaron por el suelo alfombrado de la sala riendo (bueno, Kurama no reía, era un perro).

Sasuke no dejaba de sonreír mientras los observaba, pero ya era hora de almorzar, así que el juego debía terminar.

_ Está bien. Es hora de comer. A lavarse las manos y sentarse a la mesa.

_ ¡Sí, papá! – dijo Menma y fue corriendo a lavarse las manos.

_ ¡Sí, jefe! – dijo Naruto en el mismo tono para luego guiñarle un ojo e ir a lavarse las manos también.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Miró su anillo de casamiento que ahora era de oro y no de goma, pero el de goma colgaba de su cuello al igual que el de Naruto.

Naruto y Menma se sentaron a la mesa después de poner los platos y esperaron un momento sentados mientras Sasuke le daba los últimos retoques al almuerzo.

_ Hey, papi.

_ ¿Sí? – Naruto miró a su hijo con atención, notando en su voz que quería hablar de algo importante.

_ Me gusta mucho el colegio.

_ Qué bueno, hijo – respondió Naruto con un semblante orgulloso.

_ Me gustan mucho las clases.

_ Sí, por eso eres muy bueno en tus clases, tebayo.

_ Me gustan mucho mis amigos.

_ Eso es genial, es bueno tener amigos y trabajar en equipo.

_ Me gusta mucho Shikadai.

_ Sí, es bueno que… ¿eh?

Menma lo miró fijamente con sus grandes ojos azules y soltó lo que tenía dentro.

_ Quiero casarme.

_ …

Naruto agradecía sumamente no haber estado bebiendo un vaso de agua en ese momento porque lo habría escupido todo en la tierna y determinada carita de su hijo.

_ Uuuh… ¡Sasuke!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI QUERIDA AMIGA, LOBO GRIS! ¡Fue atrasado, agh! ¡Realmente quería haberlo posteado ayer! O anteayer, para ser más precisa :'v (son las 2:33 am) Pero aquí está! Espero que te haya gustado! Fue puro fluffy porque me nació puro fluffy x'D**

 **¿Cómo murieron la familia de Sasuke y de Naruto? Eso queda a imaginación xD**

 **¿Quién era el padrino de Sasuke? Eeeeh, un fulano Uchiha sin importancia.**

 **¿Cómo fue que Sasuke tuvo un bebé? No lo sé… La vida se abre camino :v (?)**

 **¿Hinata se quedó traumada para siempre y jamás volvió a besar a esposo ajeno? Sí. Sí, así es.**

 **¿Por qué Maddy está vivo? Porque** _ **sho**_ **quise.**

 **¿Menma y Shikadai se casaron a los 7 años? Nop, ellos sí tienen papis para guiarlos en la vida xD**

 **¡Espero que los demás también lo hayan disfrutado! ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **PD. Shikadai es el único hijo cuya existencia acepto, ok? OK?! Ok…**


End file.
